


MEDDLESOME

by frnklyiero



Series: VARIATION [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklyiero/pseuds/frnklyiero
Summary: "I could just help you get Mochi down.""It's dangerous."Where Pete's neighbor's cat gets stuck in a tree and Pete helps in hopes of asking his neighbor out.





	MEDDLESOME

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was imported from my old Wattpad account. the version you read now is the version as it was last available on Wattpad.

As eventful as going out for a jog could become, Pete was sure that none of his usual routines could be as embarrassing as the one that happened today.

It was a lovely Saturday morning. The birds were chirping in harmony from the lush green trees. Fluffy white clouds drifted lazily across the pale blue sky while a gentle breeze carrying the scent of spring blew. It was perfect. A bit too perfect, Pete realized later on.

He was completing the third lap around his usual route, the one that started from his house and went along the side of the neighborhood that faced the sea - yes, it had cost a fortune to live by the beachfront - down the hill that had a forest rising from the slopes back to his house.

It was just Pete's luck that he happened to meet Patrick Stump at precisely seven thirty-three that morning.

And luck was a nasty and fickle thing.

See, ever since Pete had moved into the neighborhood, he'd always had a soft spot for the strawberry blond man that lived right across his house, who was the first person to welcome him to the place and show him around.

Patrick had a calm aura about him, paired with the friendliest smile Pete had ever seen on a person. He was kind too, and warmhearted - Pete could vouch over and over for this. He was the nicest person Pete had met in a long time.

Pete would admit Patrick did not fit his taste in people but that was a good thing because the kind of people Pete was attracted to gave him nothing but trouble and heartbreak.

Pete could easily pop right over to Patrick's house - he just lived right across! - and ask whether the man wanted to have a cup of coffee sometime or come over to watch Star Wars or something but Pete had problem.

Every time he saw Patrick, his heart would start beating faster and he'd get all awkward and nervous. Because of that, he was too shy to ask Patrick out and every time he tried, his brain and his mouth wouldn't coordinate and he'd end up saying something that he didn't plan to. And usually it was the most random thing.

For instance, there was one time he went over to Patrick's under the pretense that he needed to borrow his sugar and was about to ask if Patrick could come over to have pizza with him sometime when Pete told Patrick that he had an obsession with sci-fi movies. Of course, Patrick only smiled and made some polite comment Pete could barely remember and Pete was tempted to run to the forest and scream in frustration at his own incompetence.

Back to where Pete was jogging when he saw Patrick peering up a tree.

He almost tripped when Patrick turned in his direction. After regaining his composure, Pete plastered a winning smile - although not too much, otherwise he might scare the man off - and walked up to Patrick.

"What's up?" Pete asked and then wanted to punch himself in the face.

"Hey, Pete." Patrick greeted absentmindedly, his mind elsewhere. "Mochi."

Pete stared at him for a few moments when he registered the sounds of meowing. Surprised, he looked up and saw a calico cat peering down at them in the most condescending manner. He never liked cats much, but Patrick absolutely adored them. He had about three in his house though Pete didn't recall their names exactly. But the feline that was up in tree was familiar.

"How did Mochi get up there?" Pete asked.

"I think he was chasing a squirrel." Patrick said, his hands clasped together in worry. He sighed, shaking his head. "This is the third time this week that Mochi's gotten himself stuck in a tree."

"Doesn't Mochi know how to climb back down?"

"He's a house cat and he barely has had practice." Patrick bit his lip. "I think I have to call Joe to help me out."

Now Pete had never heard of this person whosoever and the familiarity in which Patrick spoke this Joe person's name made Pete suspicious. "Who's Joe?" He asked.

"He lives a block away. Joe's an arborist."

Pete stared at Patrick.

"He studies and tends to trees."

"How can _he_ help?" Pete inquired, bewildered.

Patrick sighed at Pete. "He's my friend and the firm he works with has the necessary equipment needed to get him up there." He gestured at the general direction of his cat.

Now Pete wasn't against the notion of anyone risking their neck to help Patrick's cat but the fact that the person would be someone Patrick knew - and was a friend of his - gave Pete this silly idea that Joe might pose as an obstacle preventing him from asking Patrick out.

Heck, Pete wasn't even sure if Patrick was attracted to the anyone of the same gender as his was but Pete wasn't taking any chances.

"I could just help you get Mochi down." Pete offered.

Patrick gave him a skeptical but concerned stare before he glanced up the tree. Mochi meowed, as if to say "I dare you to let Pete get me down. Go on!"

Patrick shook his head. "It's dangerous."

"Nonsense." Pete scoffed, pressing on. "Back when I lived in the country, I climbed trees all the time." It wasn't necessarily false, because when he was younger he used to live on his uncle's farm during summer although he learned to climb trees quickly when his uncle's dogs chased him on a frequent basis.

Patrick stared at him once more and Pete stared back. After a few more moments he sighed. "I still think I should call Joe."

Pete sighed. "I'll do it." Before Patrick could stop him, he'd already walked up the tree and began to climb it. It wasn't too hard, given the fact that there were low-lying branches that he could serve as handholds. The bark was rough, blistering Pete's palms as he ascended but he could hardly register the sting. He made good pace and was within reach of Mochi in about a minute.

"Mochi." He cooed, hoping that his tone wouldn't scare the cat away. "C'mere, kitty."

Mochi was on the farthest end of the branch Pete was eye-level with, staring at the man. Unimpressed by Pete's calls, Mochi yawned and meowed before settling himself on the branch, his yellow eyes taunting.

Pete bit back a groan of annoyance, scowling at the feline while Patrick pleaded him to get down from the tree. "I'm fine. Just give me a minute." He called before facing Mochi again.

"Look." Pete began. "Please, you gotta cooperate with me. I'm trying to get a date with your owner who, by the way, is a ball of sunshine and a gift to humanity. If you come over and let me rescue you, I promise we won't have to go through this again."

Mochi stared. And then he stood. But before Pete could think that the feline had agreed to his terms, Mochi ran towards Pete and leapt onto another branch before scurrying higher.

Pete had to resist the urge to swear at the cat.

"Pete, please come down! You've done what you could!" Patrick called from the ground. "Let Joe handle the rest, okay?"

Pete sighed and looked down. Suddenly the ground appeared to loom, making his stomach lurch and his grip to slacken. Cold sweat broke on Pete's nape as a feeling of vertigo and fear seized him. Suck a panicked breath, he hugged the trunk tightly and screwed his eyes shut.

His heart was pounding at a crazy rate in his chest and his head was swimming. There was no way he could get back down now, not like this.

Pete would've preferred to chop off his left foot than to admit this but he really didn't want to fall and break his neck. "I think I'm stuck." He said shakily.

Patrick was silent, staring up at Pete with wide eyes. "What?"

"I'm stuck!" Pete reiterated in a louder voice. "Please help me!"

Patrick shook his head, muttering some things under his breath before fishing his phone out of his pocket. Dialing a number, he raised the phone to his ear. "I'm calling Joe now, Pete. Just, uh, hang on. ... Joe? It's me, Patrick. ... Yea, Mochi got stuck 7 the tree again but ... No, no, I'm not calling you for that. My neighbor needs help getting back down. ... Long story, I'll tell you later."

In roughly fifteen minutes later, Joe arrived to help Pete get down from the tree. It was perhaps the most embarrassing part of the day trying to explain himself to the frizzy-haired man how he'd gotten himself into this situation - he left out the part where he thought Joe was competition - and managed to get down not too long after. Pete could barely face Patrick now, who was thanking Joe profusely.

Mochi appeared by Pete's side, giving him a superior look.

He hated that cat.


End file.
